


Not So Lonely Morning

by parttimehuman



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Morning Sex, Vaginal Fingering, and all of that while having to be quiet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26613463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parttimehuman/pseuds/parttimehuman
Summary: Soft morning kisses can turn into more so fast, but what if you're on your friend's couch with three other people sleeping in the same room? Well, you might just have to try and keep quiet...
Relationships: Malia Tate/Kira Yukimura
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	Not So Lonely Morning

Had someone told Kira a couple of months earlier that waking up in the morning would turn into something much better, much more pleasurable than any of the dreams she could possibly have while sleeping, she would not have believed them. Because mornings are cold and dark and lonely. Truly, mornings are the worst part of any day. 

Or at least they used to be. Without opening her eyes, Kira turns around, seeking out the warmth she can feel next to her, pressing her body against it, hugging it tight, nuzzling its soft neck. Things have changed in Kira’s life, mornings are no longer lonely, dreams happen while she’s wide awake now. 

The warmth reacts to her, pulls her close, arms holding her against a beating heart, hair tickling her nose. A leg pushes itself between her thighs and she lets it, more than content with the way their bodies intertwine. Gentle lips brush her forehead, her temple, kiss her cheek. Fingers comb through her hair the way they always do whenever she’s close enough. 

“Morning,” she whispers into the skin that lies against her lips, warm and sweet. 

“Morning,” comes the reply, a whisper just as quiet as Kira’s own, just a breath given the shape of a word. 

For the moment, there’s no need for any more talking.  _ ‘Morning’ _ says everything they need. It means  _ I hope you slept well.  _ It means  _ waking up next to you makes me happier than you can imagine.  _ It means  _ let’s hope this moment never ends.  _

It’s not in the word. It’s in the calmness of their voices and the warmth of the slept-in bed, in the closeness of their bodies and the softness of their touch. To Kira, it’s all about the fact that this right here, the warmth she’s clinging to, is exactly the right person. The only person in the world who could possibly turn mornings into Kira’s favorite time of the day. 

Malia. Malia, with her long legs and wild, light brown waves of hair. With that glint in her eye that makes her seem so alive and that smile on her lips that makes her seem so happy about it. Malia, with her hands made for  _ doing  _ things, made to build and hold and explore with. Malia, who Kira had been crushing on hopelessly for so long before Malia simply asked her out one day like it wasn’t the most nerve-racking thing imaginable to her. Malia, who’s loud in ways Kira isn’t, who’s quiet in ways Kira isn’t, who can do so much because she worries so little, who makes life a little brighter every day. 

Malia, who keeps insisting that the best way to cuddle is with Kira directly on top of her, weighing her down with the full weight of her body, which she’s promised a thousand times doesn’t crush her bones or squashes any of her vital organs. Again, like she’s done countless times, she wraps her arms around Kira’s body and pulls her on top, sighing contently once Kira lies flat on her chest, trying to make herself the least heavy she can. 

“You can’t escape me,” Malia murmurs when Kira tries to wiggle off of her, only tightening her arms, wrapping her legs around Kira as well. 

“I can try,” Kira smiles, but she doesn’t really try all that hard. 

“But you shouldn’t,” Malia whispers again. “You should be quiet. We don’t want to wake anyone else up.” She nods towards the bed at the opposite end of the room where Allison, Erica and Lydia are still asleep. 

Waking up with Malia in the morning feels so damn good that Kira kind of forgot that they’re currently neither in her own nor Malia’s bed. Instead, they slept on a converted couch in Erica’s bedroom after the five of them had been out dancing together. Since Kira started dating Malia, it has become quite easy to forget about the rest of the world. 

Kira takes a glance at the alarm clock on Erica’s nightstand showing that it’s almost eight, which is not very late for someone who walked home while the sun was rising. Allison is facing away from the rest and to the wall, Lydia has curled up on the other side of the bed and Erica lies in the middle, wearing the same skirt and top she went out in, her long, blond hair spread almost as wide as her arms, occupying most of the bed. Although out of the five of them, Kira is usually the least likely to be seen on the dancefloor at Sinema, she has to admit that she had a pretty awesome night. 

Smiling, Kira turns back and locks eyes with Malia, raising a hand to her own lips to pretend to seal them, lock them up and throw the key over her shoulder. She leans down and kisses Malia on the lips. She doesn’t need words to say what she wants to say to Malia right now anyway. If kissing happens to be more silent than talking, fine, Kira does absolutely not have a problem with that. 

Of course, it turns into a problem eventually. Not a serious one, but an issue nonetheless. Kira should have known they wouldn’t be just lying there forever. Not that they don’t like cuddling, but the chaste little kisses they trade have a tendency to become proper kisses and hands can go from gently rubbing circles into the other’s back to sliding under the hem of a shirt so fast. 

At first, Kira only raises her head occasionally for a kiss or two before she puts it down on Malia’s chest again, but she’s powerless against it when Malia parts her lips and lets the tip of her tongue dart out. What can she do about it? Malia happens to be a great kisser, it’s not Kira’s fault that it makes her weak every time. Neither is it her fault that she likes it so much when Malia’s hands travel downwards at her sides and squeeze her ass just hard enough to make her  _ want _ things. And can you blame her for letting her hand drop from Malia’s face to her breast? There just isn’t anything in the world equally as wonderful as playing around with a handful of boob, especially not when you can feel a nipple hardening through the shirt that’s covering it. 

As much as Malia loves having Kira directly on top of her, it just doesn’t leave enough room for their hands between them, which is why she finally allows Kira to roll off of her, but instead of letting Kira stay on her back, she pushes her even further until she’s on the side with her face turned to their three sleeping friends. Making sure the blanket is pulled all the way up to their chins and covering their whole bodies, Malia wraps herself around Kira from behind, the arm that holds her doing so underneath the tank top she slept in, fingers spread across her chest. 

Malia strokes Kira’s hair out of her way and kisses her neck, starting behind her ear and working her way down to the shoulder, then back up again. Kira wants to keep her eyes open so she won’t miss it if anyone wakes up, but neck kisses are her weakness. Certainly not the only one, but likely the biggest. When Malia’s hand wanders from her collarbone over the curves of her breasts down across her stomach, circling her bellybutton and finally disappearing inside her panties all while her neck is being sucked on, Kira knows she isn’t meant to keep it together. 

Instantly, Kira spreads her thighs, giving Malia room to slide her fingers through her wetness once, twice, just enough for her fingertips to be nicely slick when she slowly rubs them over her clit. Kira arches her back, offering her neck and opening her legs a little more. She can’t help it, it feels too good not to want more of it. Her body doesn’t care that she isn’t alone with Malia, it craves touch and pressure and friction. It’s already chasing the pleasure it knows Malia will give it, hips rocking, hands grabbing for hair to hold onto, quick, hard breaths escaping her parted lips. Being quiet costs her all the concentration she can muster. 

Malia seems determined to push her further with circling movements of her fingers, but they’re not rhythmic enough to get her where she needs to be. Only ever speeding up for a few seconds, Malia has her gasping out her frustration every time she slows down again or even interrupts, taking her fingers away completely from time to time to lick them, or to rub Kira’s nipple between thumb and forefinger. A moment later, she’s back inside Kira’s underwear, rubbing her clit like she means it, but again, just for a short while. 

If they were at home, Kira would start begging. Or she would push Malia back and climb on top of her, take things into her own hands. She could touch herself the way Malia won’t and see what Malia would do to stop her. But they need to be quiet. While Allison and Lydia seem peaceful and quiet, Erica has been moving around a couple of times, possibly not sleeping quite as soundly. Any sort of noise or sudden movement could wake her up, and if they’re interrupted now, if Kira is forced to sit through breakfast with her panties soaking wet and memories of Malia’s hand between her legs flashing through her brain, she’ll straight-up scream. 

Kira grows more and more desperate to show Malia that she doesn’t want the teasing anymore, she wants it harder, faster, she wants to get off. She has to crane her neck so much that it’s almost painful and definitely uncomfortable, but she needs to kiss Malia right the second, and she needs it to convey exactly how she’s feeling. 

She almost has a heart attack when, in exactly the second their lips touch, a noise comes from across the room. Both Malia and she whirl around, checking to see what’s happening, although while Kira’s heart is racing, Malia doesn’t bother taking her hand away from her as long as it isn’t confirmed that it’s necessary. 

Erica has changed positions again, now facing them, lying in almost the same way that Kira is, but her eyes remain closed, her face seems relaxed. 

“She talks in her sleep sometimes,” Malia whispers, “it’s nothing.” 

“Are you sure?” Kira asks. “Maybe we should-” 

Malia raises her eyebrows at her. “Stop?”

Kira couldn’t put into words how much she does not want to stop if she tried. But they can’t have sex in the same room that three of their closest friends are sleeping in, can they? Especially not if they can’t be sure that Erica will stay asleep until after they’re finished, right? That would be kind of wrong, wouldn’t it?

“You could tell me to stop, of course,” Malia says quietly, grinning in a way that lets Kira know she has another idea to make it absolutely impossible for Kira to ask her to stop. Kira bites her lip instead of saying anything, so Malia smiles and continues. “If you told me you didn’t want me to, I obviously wouldn’t get under this blanket right now.” A moment later, because Kira does nothing to stop it, she has Kira turned onto her back, legs nudged apart with Malia kneeling between them, hunched forward, her breath ghosting over Kira’s sensitive inner thighs. 

She wouldn’t keep kissing them if Kira told her to quit it and lie back down in a less suspicious way. She wouldn’t trail her fingers from the insides of Kira’s knees underneath her panties, and she wouldn’t pull them to the side. She wouldn’t start licking Kira’s labia or circle her clit with her tongue, she wouldn’t close her mouth around it and suck lightly while reaching up with one arm and grabbing a boob to massage. She wouldn’t, but Kira doesn’t dream of telling her no, because it feels way too good and she wants it way too badly. 

She doesn’t fight any of it except the moans trying to leave her lips. Those she can simply muffle with the corner of her pillow stuffed between her teeth. Now, Malia isn’t just teasing anymore. She’s licking and sucking like it’s her favorite thing to do and soon enough, Kira has a hand in Malia’s hair and is rocking her hips. Through the grip on Malia’s head she tries to communicate everything she can’t with words or other sounds and it must be working, because when Malia slides two fingers inside her, it’s everything she needs. 

She was close before and she would have come either way, but Kira likes the fullness, the extra spark added through the friction against her inner walls. Malia only needs to crook her fingers a little, just the way she knows is right, and the orgasm tingles its way up Kira’s legs slowly until it hits the crucial point and comes crashing down on her like a wave, taking her with it while she’s helplessly thrashing, her body still trembling when she regains her senses. 

It’s Malia’s turn to lie flat on top of Kira when she crawls back up from underneath the blanket, licking her lips and looking quite satisfied with herself. Kira tries to fix the mess she’s made of Malia’s hair, then gives up and takes her face in her hands, kissing her lips, tasting a little bit of herself when Malia parts her lips. 

“You know, you can have breakfast, you don’t need to eat each other’s face.” 

For the second time that morning, Kira’s heart gets really close to jumping out of her chest. Erica is sitting upright in the middle of her bed, looking right at them with a smirk that has Kira wondering how long exactly she’s been awake. 

“Breakfast sounds nice,” Malia says, apparently not worrying half as much as Kira. “I’m starving.” 

“I thought you might be,” Erica replies with a wink that does nothing, absolutely nothing to calm Kira down. She jumps off the bed with way too much energy to just have woken up ten seconds ago and leaves the room for the kitchen. 

“She totally heard everything,” Kira says, hiding her face behind her hands. 

“Probably not  _ everything, _ ” Malia shrugs, kissing the hands in front of Kira’s face before she, too, jumps out of bed and gets on her way to the promised breakfast. 

Kira sighs. Lonely mornings are definitely no longer a thing. This one might have been even less lonely than intended. But does she regret it? Does she, really?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, friend! Thank you for reading. If you want to make my day, please consider leaving me kudos or even a comment, I swear I appreciate the shit out of them, and I swear you can use whatever language you want to, including but not limited to emojis, keysmashes and excited screaming. You may also do those things via [tumblr.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/flyde)


End file.
